Waspinator Happy at Last
by Marka Ragnos629
Summary: As Waspinator quits the Predacons, he is killed by Inferno and Quickstrike. But Primus seems to have other plans for our favorite Predacon. Reborn in a new Transmetal body, Waspinator must fight alongside a Saiyan halfling named Trunks as he works with the Supreme Kai of Time and the Time Patrol to defend the flow of time. And who knows? Maybe he'll find his happiness at last.


_**Poor Waspinator always gets the short end of the stick, being the universe's whipping boy throughout Beast Wars and at the end of Beast Machines. So, I decided to do him a solid, and give him the happy ending he deserves. Besides, I like Waspinator. Next to Transmetal 2 Dinobot, he's my absolute favorite Predacon. So, I'm writing this in his honor. WASPINATOR FOREVER!**_

_***I don't own Transformers Beast Wars. And the following is a non-profit, fan based crossover. Dragonball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Xenoverse, and Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"Wazzpinator - Terrorize!" = Regular Speech

_'How could I have been defeated by this weakling?' = Someone's Thoughts_

**"Don't you dare talk about Krillin!" = Someone Yelling**

_**"We can communicate with you this way from the Time Nest." = Time Nest Communications**_

**"YOUR WISH IS GRANTED. I BID YOU FAREWELL." = Shenron Speaking**

* * *

_**Wazzpinator QUIT!**_

* * *

Our story begins…

On primitive Earth! A time in which the Maximals, the righteous descendants of the mighty Autobots, have been fighting against the Predacons, the descendants of the evil Decepticons. And with the destruction of the original Predacon base, a ship called the Dark Syde (Yes. It is spelled with a Y instead of an I.), three Predacons have been sent by Megatron to find and establish a new Predacon base of operations.

Which leads us to a series of caves in the base of a mountain that houses several tribes of primitive humans.

"There! This will be our new colony!" declared the fire ant Predacon, Inferno.

Of course, his fellow Predacon, Quickstrike, a Fuzor that has a merged beast mode that's the body and tail of a scorpion with two rattlesnake heads for pincers and a cobra snake's head for a stinger, was quick to protest. He absolutely hates the idea of settling down in a place that has humans in it.

"Ewww! I don't wanna move in there! It's got all those furry critters in it!" he exclaimed with his usual western drawl.

But that's when he got an idea as to what Inferno means.

"Unless… unless you mean we's gonna slag 'em. Oh, please tell me that's what yer mean!"

"The Royalty demands a new colony, and we shall take it! By force!" replied Inferno.

This news got the cowboy Predacon so excited, he did a frontward flip next to Inferno, looking happier than a rattlesnake on LSD. Of course, animals don't really do drugs, but you get the picture.

"YAAA-HOO! NOW yer talkin'!" Quickstrike shouted as he slapped Inferno on the back with a laugh. "How's about it, Bug Boy? You ready ta rip?"

Waspinator looked at his fellow Predacons, not looking nearly as excited to start slagging some primitive humans as they are. He no longer sees a point in this whole war. He's got no respect, no friends, no family, and his lot in life seems to be just getting blown to scrap every other week. So, it was with a not so heavy Spark that he said a single word in response to Quickstrike.

"...No."

Naturally, his response confused and shocked his fellow Predacons. And honestly, why wouldn't it. I mean, what kind of Predacon doesn't love to slag those weaker than themselves? Then again, there was the original Dinobot, who had his code of honor that lead him to join the ranks of Optimus Primal and his Maximals. But still, this doesn't sit right with either of the two.

"WHAT!?" gasped Quickstrike.

"But the Royalty commands!" Inferno insisted.

Waspinator, however, held true to his decision. He stood up and stomped his foot as all of his pent up feelings boiled over.

"I said NO! Dragon-Bot command YOU Subcommander Kiss-Butt! Dragon-Bot not command Wazzpinator! NOT ANYMORE!"

As Waspinator began to rant, he failed to notice a certain Maximal femme fatale hiding in the bushes and listening in. If Blackarachnia was being honest, she never thought that Waspinator would ever get this mad at anyone. Let alone stand up for himself.

"Wazzpinator sick of being evil!" he then ripped his Predacon Insignia off of his head like a sticker. "Sick of being Predacon! And Wazzpinator especially sick of being **BLOWN TO SCRAP ALL THE TIME! **So… Wazzpinator QUIT! Hmph! As of now."

But as Waspinator kept up his rant and turned his back to Inferno and Quickstrike, he failed to notice that the two Predacons were raising their weapons with the intent to scrap him. For good. However, as she hid in the shadows, Blackarachnia grew worried for Waspinator as he remained oblivious to the danger that was arising.

"Come on, Bugsy! You've got to get outta there!" Blackarachnia whispered worriedly.

"Which means Ant-bot, and Two-head, can just pucker their mandibles, and plant big, wet, juicy one right here on Wazzpinator's… BIG…! FAT…! STRIPEY…!"

And that is where the rant ends, as Inferno and Quickstrike shot Waspinator in the back, sending him flying into the bushes and fatally damaging his Spark Chamber. Blackarachnia silently gasped as she witnessed the Predacons offline one of the only bots to actually care for her and not simply lust after her. And after her falling out with Silverbolt, she had hoped to at least become friends with Waspinator. Maybe convince him to join the Maximals like Silverbolt and Dinobot once did.

But now, it looks like everyone's favorite buzzing wasp has buzzed his final buzz.

Or HAS he?

For among the many stars in the evening sky, as Inferno and Quickstrike got their tailpipes handed to them by the primitive humans and their spears, one star was shining much brighter than the others.

Almost as if it were acting as a beacon.

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**Current Poll Question: Which of these animals do you want Shinji to have as his Beast Mode in Evangelion - Beast Wars?**_

_**Smilodon (sabertooth tiger): 3 votes**_

_**Tyrannosaurus Rex (different colors from Megatron): 3 votes**_

_**Triceratops: 1 vote**_

_**Panda Bear: 1 vote**_

_**Wolf: 1 vote**_

_**Velociraptor: 1 vote**_

_**Lion: 0 votes**_

* * *

_**Thank you guys and girls so much for reading. Please don't forget to cast your votes on the poll up above, as there is still time for you to do so if you haven't already.**_

_**May the Force be with you, and have a great day, my Jedi and Sith friends.**_


End file.
